Liete
History Liete is the High Priestess of Alent, whom Justin first meets through a projection in the Sult Ruins. She inspires him to search for the mystical city of Alent to find the answers he seeks. Liete reappears at certain points on Justin's journey to guide him to Alent. When Justin finally meets Liete in person, he convinces her to join him in the fight against Gaia, and she becomes a playable character. There have been many Lietes over the ages, guarding the ancient city of Alent. There is only one Liete at a time and each one leaves behind a tablet, which is coloured either red or blue depending on whether they have had a happy or sad life. Most of the tablets Justin witnessed were blue, and Liete states that the blue ones began to occur after Gaia was born. The Liete Justin meets created many different images of herself to keep her company while in Alent but they had no real personality. The many Lietes all wield powerful magic spells and can summon monsters from drawings but are not Icarains themselves, as Justin believes at first. Usage Liete joins the party after leaving Alent, and remains with the party until the end of the game. Battle Liete is a sole magic user, both offensively and defensively. She practically joins the party with almost all of her spells gained and maxed out. As you can guess, her strength and HP are pathetic and she moves pretty slow and when going against enemies resistant to most spells, Liete is just no good. Her sole weapon is the mace/staff. Even though she is limited in weapons and weapon skills, the mace should still be leveled up to increase her HP and defense to help better her rate of survival. Like Feena, she has several spells unique to her and her alone, but they are not considered Icarian powers. If Liete is to ever engage in melee combat during a boss battle, her skills and critcal attacks should be used and not her combos, as they don't cause much damage. Since she gains attributes mostly from spell usage alone, you can expect that Liete's stats may never be on par with some of her teammates, but she is still a valuable player nontheless. She is pretty weak though, so it is important to keep her healthy all the time. It doesn't hurt for her to keep a few healing items in stock too just in case. However, because she is said to be the slowest (in contrast to the other characters), equipping her with a Hurricane or Sonic Belt would be a good boost, making her pretty fast and keeping up with the others' speed. Battle Speech Spells :Fire: 'Oh raging fire, bring your fury here!' :Wind: 'O twisting winds, come here!' :Water: 'By the blessing of Gods...' :Earth: 'Oh great Earth, show your POWER!' :Thunder: 'O thunderclap in the darkness, come here!' :Blizzard: 'O cold, that freezes all, come here...' :Forest: 'Oh forest... protect us...' :Explosion: 'O explosive power, come here!' :Offensive: 'O evil ones, leave this world...' / 'Suffer the punishment of heaven!' :Defensive: 'By the grace of God...' Exclusive Spells :Magical Art: 'Go, go, magical art...' *sketches* 'Here you go...' :Star Symphony: 'Everyone, here we go!' :Enclosing: 'Holy light, seal those of evil heart!' Skills :Red Shock: 'Here we go... ... HA!' :Enchantment Dance: 'You're MINE! Tralala, lalalala...' Story Category:Grandia player characters